Silence
by quidaam
Summary: Just a little oneshot. It's a Zemyx...and is moreorless almost a lemon, kinda not really? It's all crazy and artsy like...Reviews make the world go 'round! So, please? Demyx puppy eyes


Erm.. written as a drabble request... that got a little out of hand, but that is okay. I heart Zemyx like it's my job, so it was fine by me. Anyway...

**DISCLAIMER:** I will own Demyx and Zexy one day... when I am rich and famous and can keep them under my bed in a pretty little box all wrapped nearly with a bow. Until that day, they belong to Squeenix and Disney... rich jerks... -sulks-

And CAUTION! There is XEMNAS here... ermm...mansex? That's the one. Don't like, don't read, don't flame because I don't care. Thank you and have a nice day. _  
_

* * *

_"We will find each other in the next life. I promise you that Demyx…When I have a heart that I can truly love you with…"_

Time ticking, life slipping by into dark faded corners of memories that no one will ever remember. Jagged edges of life rushing past leaving but the cold empty feeling of **nothing**. Something like death, yet oh-so different.

Breathing.

In and out, calm and smooth, letting the silence know it is not alone, there is something here. Life still has a hold in the dark. The breathing picks up. Ragged breaths, in out inoutinout..._gasps_. The clawing breathing of something -some truth or lie- trying so hard to escape.

"Zexion…" oh gods… "Zex-oh gods. Please…"

This is what they live for. The silence that hangs about in a way that isn't exactly silence, yet isn't exactly anything else. There are words, feelings that hang about heavily, threatening to fall about and break -shatter- the false comfort that covers everything. The hollow belief that it meant nothing but the here and now. They didn't have tomorrow, they barely had today.

"Oh god...plea-"

_Shhh...don't break the silence._

Rhythmic movements that are fueled by the simple desires that are already lit. There is nothing more to do but watch the walls that were built so preciously, so meticulously, burn down. Ashes of things held as truth, as the only ways to live, were blown away, stolen, much like the words from open, gasping mouths.

_More...please. Just a little bit faster_

Warmth. Something seeping into cold, frozen bodies. Seeping out of frozen bodies as they move in time with a silent drum in the vain hope that maybe they can ignore the crumbling resolve as it clatters about them. The brief feeling of a feathery kiss is registered, electric shocks dancing on once dead skin. Life flitting across the smooth expanse of ivory, eliciting a soft moan from parted lips that falls, unwanted, to the floor.

**Feeling**. Something burns brightly, growing stronger with each touch, each caress of whispered lies to ears as the lie builds up. It is still just a **lie**, don't ever let it become anything more. They can't feel, they don't have hearts to feel with. But he feels it still as the lavender hair man moved above him, eliciting gasps of pleasure that he never knew existed.

_Don't let anyone find out. Shhh, let the silence reign._

Closer, so much closer. Burning, devouring... going deeper, still want _more_...

Need so much more. Need **this** now, raw and powerful. Need this closer, pull closer, desperate to find something -find the edge from which to fall from. Constant pulling, desperate gasps urging, spurring it to the point, the edge of where silence reigns and passions ignite the last remains of false pretenses. Jumbled words crash together, flitting about semi-conscious minds and escaping through kiss swollen lips.

_Want you...gods -more- just don't stop. Please, don't care about the silence.. the threatening darkness. Just want -need you..._

_"_Please...Zexy..."

No. No more, can't say anymore. Can't let anyone hear. Soft moans, faster, deeper -gasping as the edge gets closer. Just for this edge, the spiraling end of silence in not-so-silent cries, catching breaths as names, telling truths destroy the lies. This is all that's needed. You are all that's needed Demyx.

___Burning...can't breath, don't care. This is...  
_

No. Can't let it...just a bit -deeper please... Feathered kisses turn needy, desperate to keep the unwanted truth quiet. Dancing tongues trying to swallow the unspoken, tell the truths that are not suppose to be. Dominance unknown, hot trails left by wandering fingers, trailed burned into once flawless skin. Clawing -_don't stop_

"Keep-please...Zexion!"

**White**

Pure, white hot nothing as the silence ends. Arched backs, mouths crying out, shattering the silence with harsh breathing and even harsher truths. No, no...can't let them hear... Can't let it out, the burning truth, scorching inside. Unwinding, uncoiling white pleasure. Just for this, nothing more...

_Emptiness_

"I..."

_Keep it silent. Please._

It's too late...

Just let it burn silently.

_Embers._

Let it leave nothing left of us.

___"We don't need a heart to love with. And if we do, I already have one._

* * *

__And...DONE!  
Bwah hahahaha! Anyway... reviews would be nice... They make me feel loved and warm and fuzzy and inspired to write more. Clearly...___  
_


End file.
